<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until I Wake Up by dukekitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614796">Until I Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty'>dukekitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, adding tags as we go, throwing canon away just so they can be happy, well only meruem and komugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukekitty/pseuds/dukekitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruem grew tired and insisted that he would rest a while, begging Komugi to stay by his side until he woke up. Komugi obliged him, of course. Her heart wrenching at the thought that for the first time in her life she was needed, wanted. Something at that moment changed him, she could tell. Meruem closed his eyes and asked Komugi to say his name one last time. They both knew they would pass soon.</p>
<p>But then, they woke up.</p>
<p>An AU where the poor man's rose wasn't strong enough to kill Meruem, and the pair are left to collect the scraps of the aftermath and have to start a new life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komugi &amp; Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Like a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, creaking heavily from stress. An overarching sense of deadness lazily enveloped the palace, a complete flip of character from before Komugi passed out. It was silent, the floor covered in pebbles and dirt, the air filled with dust. The only thing not still was the presence she felt beside her, Meruem. </p>
<p>	They had played gungi for hours, pieces clicking away on the board game after game. Eventually, Meruem grew tired and insisted that he would rest a while, begging Komugi to stay by his side until he woke up. Komugi obliged him, of course. Her heart wrenching at the thought that for the first time in her life she was needed, wanted. Something at that moment changed him, she could tell. Like a cat that would hide away knowing it would pass soon, so that their loved ones wouldn’t worry, Meruem closed his eyes and asked Komugi to say his name one last time. They both knew they would pass soon.</p>
<p>	Time passed, and eventually Komugi awakened to Meruem holding her just as she did when they fell asleep, her head resting on his knees. She jolted up, panicked. “A-Ah, Meruem-sama!” Placing both hands on the floor, she bowed. “Please forgive me! You couldn’t wake up with me ready at your side!” She quivered, ready for an outlash. Meruem simply cocked an eye at her, paying no mind to the display in front of him. She felt him stand up, and she flinched out of habit. </p>
<p>	“We are still here.” He pointed out, as if expecting something different. Komugi loosened up slightly. Oh, she thought, we really are still here. With that realization, she sniffled, body shaking again. They really were still here, living, breathing, existing. “Why are you shaking so much? Are you sickly?” He snapped her out of her thoughts. She snapped up. Inhaling a calming breath, she decided to pocket these overwhelming emotions for later. </p>
<p>	“It’s n-nothing, Meruem-sama.” She sheepishly responded. If he found out that she was excited to play more gungi matches with him, would he be upset? Selfish thoughts never brought about prosperity, she thought, remembering the harsh lessons her family would beat into her. It may be selfish, but if she could allow herself one thing, it would be for them to keep playing gungi. She slapped her reddening cheeks to make the color she knew was there fade away.</p>
<p>	 Her head spun with many unanswered questions, but at this point she was used to being in the dark, both figurative and literal, trusting the man who has been with her for the past couple weeks. Her heart panged for just a moment, a deep sense of comfort overcoming her. Never in her life has someone taken the time to reach out, to want to be with her. She was undesirable, ugly, unwanted, a good for nothing. Certainly the opposite of someone of such high status. But even so, a giddy sensation developed in her gut. Did he feel this way too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Meruem never tore his eyes away from her, watching the girl stammer away. “Come. We need to assess the damages.” After he said that, his face scrunched up. We? He felt torn by the way that word easily stumbled out of him, yet it felt natural. He scoffed. Judging by how quiet the surface sounded, it really may just be the two of them. </p>
<p>	Komugi stood up, brushing the dirt and dust off of her dress. The pair made their way to the elevator that led to the palace, Komugi following the sound of Meruem’s silent but ever present footsteps. Her mind had a gentle buzz of happiness in the background, and she was quietly relieved they were still together. </p>
<p>	Meruem led her down the familiar corridors of the palace, occasionally warning her to step over a pile of collapsed ceiling. She followed suit, lost in her own thoughts about what exactly happened here. She perked up, remembered getting injured. Placing a hand over her stomach however, revealed that there was no sign an injury even took place. Was this Doctor Blythe’s doing? She did recall a doctor by that name that healed Meruem-sama’s arm rather miraculously. He knew the strangest of people. </p>
<p>	After a while of wandering around, Meruem stopped, placing a hand on his chin. His walk around the grounds confirmed his suspicions. All his allies either ran away or died, and his enemies did the same. A realization dawned on him, like a physical burden lifting off his shoulders. He was free. No longer chained with the responsibility of ruling over humans, he burst out laughing. Of course, he no longer had his royal guards, no longer had an army of humans waiting to be eaten outside his front doors, and the utter sense of his self purpose cracked and shattered. He landed on a thought and spun around to face Komugi.</p>
<p>	“Didn’t you say you had a family?”</p>
<p>	…</p>
<p>	“Eehhhhhh?!?!” Family? Why did he want to know about that? “W-Well yes, but--” </p>
<p>	She was silenced by this new manic side of Meruem she had never seen. “Take me to them.” He commanded. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she felt a blazing heat bare into her, knowing he was staring right into her soul. </p>
<p>	She swallowed, anxiety swirling in her stomach. Before she stumbled into Meruem’s life, all she knew was her family and the small village she lived in, and gungi. Gungi was all that connected her life together, gave her purpose. Deep down, she didn’t want to merge those two harshly contrasting aspects. She hadn’t thought about ever returning to them since she started playing it with Meruem. She realized she liked the company they shared.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure they’d—“ she started. </p>
<p>“Do not deny me.” He snapped, gaze still sharply trained on to Komugi, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. Komugi shot her arms up, waving them frantically. </p>
<p>O-Of course not!!” she stammered, “I just think they would not be happy to see me. That’s all.” She played with the ends of her hair, expecting another harsh quip. Meruem spoke with clarity and assurance.</p>
<p>“I have lost those that were close to me, but in return I am freer than ever.” He took a step towards her. “I wish to return the favor. I am not one to be generous, and I will not repeat myself.” </p>
<p>Confused, Komugi’s head spun. Return the favor? “But! I am not worthy!” She declared. The king doing something for her, on his behalf? Her thoughts scrambled trying to find a reason as to why he would do such a thing for someone so undeserving. His gaze narrowed and his slitted eyes burned into her. He was serious, she swallowed. “Y-Yes, I understand.” She felt him relax, no longer staring at her so intensely.</p>
<p>“Good. I will take you to the front gates. From there you will take the lead.” He stated, and started walking again. Komugi, left in the dark as always, could do nothing but still blindly trust the man who saved her life, literally and figuratively. </p>
<p>...What in the world was going on?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pair leave the palace and trek to where Komugi grew up. What will await them there?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the journey of me trying to write a long fic for the first time! Get comfy, relax, and enjoy your time as I meander, stumble, and trip my way into writing something that is long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They started the journey just as the moon began to rise off the horizon, the heat of the day cooling down into crisp night air, and had been walking ever since. The moon now sat high in the sky, bathing them in its full light. The trip had been silent so far, but internally, it was a different story.</p>
<p>	What has happened since she passed out from injury? What happened to Meruem? To the royal guards? Meruem was all too happy to finally leave the palace grounds, and on their walk through it they never stumbled across anyone for that matter. Why was he acting this way? Her thoughts wandered to what lay ahead of them as well.</p>
<p>	Will my family even want to see me? Surely, they’d instantly jump to the king’s feet. A small frown of uncertainty crossed her mouth as she pondered how they’d react to her bringing royalty right to the front door. Aaahh, jeez! The thought of her bringing Meruem home with her made her cheeks warm. What was she thinking? A worthless girl like her bringing the king home with her… now that’s humor. She let out a giggle.</p>
<p>	“What is so amusing?” A voice behind her made her eyes open in shock, bringing her to the present. </p>
<p>	She stumbled out an apology, explaining that it was nothing to be concerned over, her cheeks still dusted pink from overthinking. Well, her family would find out once they got there.</p>
<p>	It was well into the night when Komugi’s stomach grumbled. Ah, she thought, now that she thought about it, she probably hasn’t eaten since everything went down. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Meruem, who had already picked up the notion that she was hungry. He looked down at her for a moment, contemplating, before speaking.</p>
<p>	“Wait right here. I’ll be right back.” And before Komugi could even speak, he was gone. What a strange man, she thought. Her aching legs begged her to take a break, so she sat down, enjoying the moonlight on her skin. Now with a moment to herself, she sighed. What was it that Meruem wanted? She wouldn’t dare ask that aloud when he was present. She may be a clutz, but she wasn’t that dumb, surely. She hadn’t seen her family since leaving for the palace. They had practically thrown her out as soon as they heard the news that the king was looking for a competent gungi player.</p>
<p>	But that still begged the question of: what did Meruem exactly want from her family? She kept tossing the strange word choice he used earlier around in her head. He said he was freer than ever, which Komugi felt a sense of second-hand pride for him. On the other hand, he said that he wanted to return the favor? Hmm, it was all too confusing, so she dropped it, entrusting her gungi opponent with his decision, even though the thought still left her giddy, and anxious.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she suddenly felt Meruem’s presence next to her, hearing a thud of something heavy fall in front of her.</p>
<p>“Ah, Meruem-sama! Welcome back.” She beamed. Internally, she decided that no matter how strange a man this king was, she trusted him. Realizing a hefty presence in front of her, she reached out to touch… fur? “Erm, what is this?” </p>
<p>“Deer.” he paused, analyzing her confused expression. “You are a human that eats meat, yes?”</p>
<p>Komugi nodded, but clearly uncertain. “But, Meruem-sama. This is raw.” She poked a shaky finger into the carcass. Meruem raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh? I have heard of humans cooking their food before consuming, but…” He seemed puzzled, like he was analyzing himself and his actions. “I must have jumped to conclusions.” Whatever the hell that meant, he didn’t elaborate further. “I will start a fire, then.” He murmured, still apparently in his own world. Komugi sat there, dumbfounded, for as soon as he said this, out of seemingly thin air a bonfire was lit between them, deer carcass hanging above it. The blazing heat warmed her skin from the crisp night air. She would never understand how he did this. </p>
<p>“To answer your question, it’s because I want to… share… how I feel with you.” He said, almost as if he was surprised that those words came out of his mouth, like he was thinking aloud.</p>
<p>“Meruem-sama, what do you mean by that?” Komugi asked, unsure how he came about that conclusion, but also nervous at what part of her internal dialogue she spoke out loud. He gazed across the fire to her, sitting himself down as well.</p>
<p>“You asked what I wanted. That is what I want, and therefore I will have it.” He stated, matter of factly. She stiffened. She must have said that out loud while she was resting. Oh no, he probably heard that whole thing! And here she thought she never wanted to say that, but apparently it tumbled off of her slippery tongue. She couldn’t do anything right. What if she hurt his feelings? Does he doubt her now? Oh no… that’s the last thing she wanted. She grew dizzy going back and forth between her panicked thoughts. </p>
<p>“The deer is cooked now.” Meruem stated in the same tone. He swiftly cut off the thigh and handed it to Komugi, who reached out and took it, stomach growling loudly enough to deafen her remaining thoughts. As she ate, she heard stillness across from her. </p>
<p>Setting down the thigh, she asked, “Do you not want any, Meruem-sama?”</p>
<p>“I am not hungry.”</p>
<p>“Waaah! But you haven’t eaten since, since…” She stopped to think. When was the last time she saw him eat? Has she ever seen him eat?</p>
<p>“I will not repeat myself. Eat, so you can regain your strength. We will make it to your village by sunrise.” He interrupted her thoughts. She eyed him suspiciously, but her rumbling stomach won out in the end and she kept eating, a small bud of doubt had been placed in her mind. She shrugged it off, reminding herself of her promise.</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Once she had finished eating, they were back walking again. Meruem knew it would be faster if he just carried her and used his speed to practically fly there. Or he could literally just fly there. Then why did he allow her to take him there instead? Was it his pride? Was it mercy? Thinking about his morality recently took a mental toll on him. Maybe the long way gave him more time to reflect, who knows. He didn’t even understand his own actions, how could he expect to know the reason for this too? </p>
<p>One thing was certain, however. He looked ahead towards the ombre of purples to dark orange as the sun was about to peak over the horizon. He saw the pillowing stack of smoke signalling the village’s early morning start to the day. This village that raised Komugi to be traumatized and insecure, that gave her grief and suffering her entire life, that boiled rage underneath his skin for reasons he couldn’t comprehend, would not live to see another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have another chapter lined up that I am still cleaning up, but I am writing more as I type this too. I cannot look away from the meruem/komugi feels, my goodness I love them so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let Us Rebuild Ourselves Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos! It warms my heart that people take interest in what I have to give~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was odd how seething rage affected him. From the day he was born, indifference ruled over his mind. The swift introduction of Komugi, who was still leading the way in front of him, changed him in profound ways. He found himself reflecting about that a lot recently, now that they had nothing but time ahead of them in the foreseeable future. At this point, the tumbling of emotions inside of him was already confusing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a certain fondness for her, and this ultimately led to the destruction of his regime. He accepted this. Before he descended the elevator to meet Komugi, he already knew how his existence caused the suffering of others, even his own kind. Still, he was uncertain with his role in life now, as his sole purpose had been crumpled up and tossed out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, knowing this did not ease his troubles. It was not of his nature to feel, let alone feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>rage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unquestionable, unquenchable, molten rage that slowly convected through every fiber of his being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He failed to realize that it was his protective nature that led to both the destruction of his reign, and soon to be the village they were right outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komugi stiffened and slowed to a stop right outside the entrance to the place where she grew up. The familiarity of it sank anxiety deep inside her bones. Meruem had also been in a strange mood ever since they have gotten close… it’s almost the same intensity as when he came to see her in her room on the night of the attack, she thought, her mind racing. Was he angry with her? He had to be. Ah damn, she did something wrong again without realizing! She whipped around to face the seething man behind her and cried out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meruem-s-sama! I’m sorry!” She bowed and gripped the hem of her dress. The harsh aura in front of her waned. He gazed down at the near-sobbing figure, confused. Guided by impulse and instinct, he placed a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry, Komugi?” She stiffened more under the sudden contact. “I have told you before, I am doing this for your sake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep saying that, Meruem-sama, but…” she swallowed, voice shaking, bowing even lower, “What… did I do to anger you so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That word… anger. He felt angry? There it was again, that odd feeling, like he was breaking some unspoken rule. He lifted the hand he placed on her shoulder and brought it up to his chin. Komugi trembled, the proximity to her home must have made her jumpy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Komugi. I am not... angry... with you.” He had trouble admitting that he was angry in the first place. Yes, he may have been inconvenienced several times, but he was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> unless Komugi was in harm's way. He had only experienced this in the past several days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her trembling body relaxed slightly, but that did not sway the snaking confusion that swirled inside her. “Why, then?” She spoke without realizing. Meruem stopped rubbing his chin, peering quizzically at her. It was a long stretch of silence before he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know. I do not know even my own emotions as of late. Everything feels…” He stopped, unsure of himself. He shook his head. “No matter. Come. We are here, are we not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahh, poor Meruem-sama, she had no idea what he was going through, but she did know one thing: she wanted to help him get through this. There it was again, that selfishness she was raised not to have. She shook off the feeling of wrongness that it held inside her. She would allow herself this, this one precious thing. And, he was there beside her, right? No matter what would happen inside this village, he would protect her. She huffed a calming breath. Yes, he hadn’t done anything otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their walk into the village was oddly silent. Not a still silence, but a heavy, thick, suffocating silence, like bated breath being held until the very last second, but that second stretching into eternity by sheer survival willpower. It was strange, she realized, even when her unwanted presence was around, there was always noise. People typically bustled about, doing chores, tending to the farm, feeding animals. Even the animals were silent. She did not like this energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meruem-sa--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of our village!! We have had enough of you!”  A shrieking cry came from one of the houses. Her neighbor, she tensed up. “Please, leave! You’ve already done enough to us! You...” she trembled, “You stupid ant!” Meruem snapped his head in the direction of the shout, but his eyes were trained on the shaking girl beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She half expected this, being used to the constant berating she received. Of course they wouldn’t want her back. She was nothing but a nuisance, a strain on everyone she met. Even if she had the king at her side, they would still choose to toss her out like spoiled meat. Because they were right, that’s all she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She became so used to the treatment she received from Meruem that the harsh reality of her being back stung harder than it ever had before. Voices circled and swam in her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are so useless! The only thing we keep you around for is to play that dumb game of yours. If it weren’t for that, you’d be out on the street. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, she was good for nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut your trap, dumb cunts like you don’t deserve to eat with the rest of us. Unless you find another way to do your part to support this family, you will continue to sleep outside!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark visions plagued her unseeing eyes, she felt every word against her, the pang of starvation, neglect, abuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had tried her hardest to leave that behind her. She would have been content to just play gungi with Meruem and never look back. Even as it had been that he was the one who brought her back to this, she couldn’t find the resolve to blame him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meruem… Meruem, where was he? She no longer felt his presence beside her, and that snapped her back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Meru… Meruem-sama?” She called out, trying to still the unresting memories that were thrashing around in her skull, but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His footsteps echoed behind her, coming closer. She picked herself off of the ground that she didn’t realize she had been crouched upon. He stopped in front of her and she looked up, her tear stained eyes were swollen red, contrasting the frosty blue irises that spoke of innocence. Meruem found that the sight repulsed him, like he had failed her somehow. Quickly, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. For the first time since he had met her and for the first time in years for her, she wept openly, unrestrained, against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held her there, as she unabashedly sobbed. Slowly, that melted into silent tears and small hiccups. They had been standing there long enough for the sun to fully rise. He felt wetness stain him, just as his tail was also stained red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was just trembling now, shakily holding on to him, as if he were the only thing shielding her from certain doom. Now that she was quiet, he started walking out of the village. They would never have to return here, and she would never have to worry about them again. He smirked to himself. She would be as free as he was now, and they would be able to rewrite their existence, over and over again, if it was deemed necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komugi still silently clung onto him, even after her tears dried she gripped him as if her life depended on it. To her, at that moment maybe it had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, silence blanketed the village that by now, was far behind them. It was a different kind of silence, a peaceful silence, no longer tense. A quiet breeze flitted by them, hollowly echoing through the now silent village. She relaxed under Meruem’s sturdy hold, wrapping her arms around his neck. An almost-whisper fell from his lips and into her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you are free, just as I now am. Let us rebuild ourselves anew…” Komugi fell limp in his arms, succumbing to sleep, finally exhausted from both the night’s trek and the morning’s events. He quietly murmured, as to not disturb her. “Together.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on twitter @Duke_kitty_ </p>
<p>I post updates there when I post a new chapter, so check it out if you're interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like a Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:,)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her hands thrashed about on the cold hard floor, searching. Her cane was missing, having been tossed into the room alongside her. Where could it be? Although cane was a generous word to describe the device she used to feel what was in front of her while walking. It was just days ago when she tripped over the stick she used currently to interpret the world around her. They better not have broken this one too, she huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got mad when she tried to venture off on her own. They got mad when she tried to do anything really. Emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She could never do anything right, and she knew this by heart now. It was increasingly apparent that because of her physical limitations, she would do better sitting and smiling than try to participate and help out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally grasping the stick, which was thrown surprisingly far from where she had landed, she sighed, finally satiated. Though by now, she didn’t necessarily need her walking stick in the small room she was so familiar with. She was thrown in this time because her stomach led her to try to find something to eat. The pang she was used to, having always eaten last and the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But tonight was especially bad. She tossed and turned in her blanket that sat on the floor, attempting to sleep off the pain, until it became too much. Now shaking with tiny droplets of sweat, her feet carried her across the house. It was late enough that nobody was awake, she could sense the silence and calmness that night brought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to reach the bag of rice that was tucked away until her cane hit the leg of a table, sending a pot clattering onto the floor. Ice gripped her veins, adrenaline pumping through the heart that rang in her ears. She knew what would come next. Panicking, her body froze in place, betraying her instincts. She had to get out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although, contrary to what had happened in the past time and time again, nothing happened. The night was still, with hushed quietness all around. With this relief, Komugi let go of the shaky breath she had been carrying. She was okay now, her subconscious knew this. But that did not quell the growing sapling inside her gut. All was silent, all was still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sudden burst of energy, there was a gust of wind that enveloped around her. Being thrown off balance, she toppled over, slamming into the wooden floor. Screams erupted from all sides. The sound of flesh being ripped open and blood pooling on to the floor. Tracheas being torn out muddled the screams into gargling and sputtering noises as they all choked. She recognized these voices. They were her mother’s, her father’s, her family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She huddled into herself, hands slamming onto her ears in an attempt to block out the nightmarish howls of pain. She’s next, she knew it. Being the last one to go was always cruel. Even in death it seemed she was also the runt, as if she was also undeserved in having a release from her torment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long stretch of silence as the scratchy and strained voices finally died out, leaving her sitting in a pool of hot sticky blood that clung to her clothes. She sobbed, unrelenting and with the force of a tidal wave while curled up into her legs. The moment lasted for what felt like an eternity, just her and rotting stench of flesh filling her nose. In the midst of her episode, she felt a presence standing just ahead of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tensed, had it been there this whole time? Before she could contemplate further, she heard the syrupy slosh as the figure took a step towards her. She curled into herself more, internally pleading for anything, she wasn’t even sure of what, but anything to get her out of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The presence stopped in front of her, it’s presence boding over her threateningly, promising harm her way. It stood there, heavy silence stretching for minutes. Komugi did not dare move a single muscle. She sat there, covered in cooling blood for ages, until she felt something warm blanket her. It tingled throughout her body, contrasting the crisp night and the hot suffocating musk around her. The intensity of it rose until it filled her whole consciousness, like a string pulling her back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heat nestled into her skin, stirring her awake. Confused and still in a daze, she scrambled, attempting to huddle into herself again. However, something strong and firm held her down, which only caused her to panic even more. She would be slaughtered at this rate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped out a cry as she struggled, and suddenly she was released from whatever was holding her in place. Floundering about until she gathered her bearings, she gripped the dirt beneath her, as if it was a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Komugi, calm down, it is only me.” A voice called out directly in front of her. It was all too soon that another figure had been in that same place, looming over her threateningly. She crawled backwards to get away from the presence she did not recognize. Her breath spiked, it was finally going to get her too, just like what it did to her family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaling and mustering all the strength she could manage, she stood up. Shaking, she swallowed and asked. “W-Were you the one w-who k-k-killed my famil-ly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The approaching presence immediately stopped in its tracks. Tension hung in the air dense and choking. She found it hard to swallow as she waited for a response, still hearing her heart beat thick in her ears. She realized there was a fire crackling to the side in this heavy stretch of silence. Eventually, it spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I did what had to be done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komugi’s eyes opened wide in shock, realizing who the voice actually belonged to. She took a hesitant step back, confusion setting in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meruem-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind drawing a blank as the shock of it all came crashing down. She wasn’t dreaming. Before she could get far into the rabbithole of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, this is happening and this is real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Meruem spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” She could sense him reaching out to her, cautiously taking a small step towards her overwhelmed state. She took another step back and he halted once again, swallowing a lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meruem-sama… I, I need time to think” That was all she could stammer out before swiftly turning on her heels and walking away as fast as she could without the help of her cane. She didn’t get far until she inevitably tripped over a root from a tree. Before she could hit the ground however, Meruem caught her in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still in shock, she harshly pushed him away from herself and shakily stood her ground again. Being more cautious of her surroundings this time around, she gave herself distance between the two of them. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt a knife pointed right on to her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not leave my side.” He commanded. Sensing a murderous intent directed right at her, she swallowed. The underlying protective aura underneath his threat boosted her confidence. She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meruem… please.” Her mind was overloaded, tossing and turning between sprinting either away from him, or towards him. She needed time to think or else she may just burst right there on the spot. She needed to stand her ground on this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds dragged on for what felt like eternity. Finally, and with a sneer of regret or disgust, Komugi couldn’t tell, he removed the knife and immediately paced the opposite direction from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will allow you till midday, and after that I will find you.” He spoke, and Komugi instantly heard the soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his voice. “Do take care as to not find yourself in danger. I…” He paused, “would not know what to do with myself otherwise.” After he practically spit those words out like venom, he continued walking away, sitting himself down by the fire he made for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komugi swallowed, silently regretting her decision, but being thankful that he obliged her. Without looking back, she calmly walked away from the king. She hated the tearing feeling in her gut when leaving him, but she couldn’t bare to be with him at the moment either. She felt the newly rising sun on her skin. By noon he would be back. She should find somewhere to sit in the meantime, she reasoned, not yet allowing herself to fully comprehend all that has happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half a day, she repeated as she marched onwards.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, it gets worse before it gets better &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Insatiable Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not gonna lie, I was listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WhsWzJWp7I halfway through writing this, I think the tone of it fits very well~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Branches rustled, closing around Komugi’s form as she wandered with determination away from the campfire. He watched her closely until he could no longer see her white slender form through the brush. He listened closely until he could no longer hear movement amongst the undergrowth minus the gentle swaying of leaves under the early morning breeze. He huffed and sat down, staring at the now dwindling fire, ash dancing in the wind. As some ashes sank back to the ground, so did a knot deep in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her defiance repulsed him. Clenching his fists, he swallowed down the rising uneasiness these thoughts left him with. Nobody has ever defiled him in this manner, and it disgusted him that he let her get away with it. Why was she an exception? The silence as a response twisted his guts further. He furrowed his brow. He expected obedience from all of his subjects, and there would be no exceptions to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His subjects… is that how he regarded Komugi? As someone he ruled over? How could he rule over one that outmatched his wit? This troubled him greatly. The longer this sole thought existed he found himself discovering new and unexplored ideas that were equally troubling. He had no more subjects, and he did not wish to seek for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath of amusement through his nostrils in amusement, allowing himself to entertain the idea of how Pouf must think of him now. In the midst of this musing, a tightness clung to his throat. His eyes shot open as the choking sensation gripped him in an iron hold. An unbridled coughing fit rippled through him with unrelenting force. Unable to breathe or think, all of his energy was spent on thought: to survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even amongst this fit, he inwardly scoffed at the irony. Nothing could kill him, no matter how hard they tried, but himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this new sensation grasping at the edges of his consciousness at all times, thoughts that may have been muddled or lost to him seemed like glass now. He hated that he threatened Komugi, even if she had gone against him, even if she had every intent to hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the coughing had started, it ebbed away. The itching sensation in his throat faded, leaving a dry aftertaste as he caught his breath, heaving. The clarity of his thoughts faded once again, but it still left him frustrated. Being face to face with death made him realize many things. He scoffed once again at the thought of death and him every being in the same sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glanced over in the direction Komugi left half expecting her to be standing there in horror, but there was no sign of her. He rested his head on his tail and sighed in relief. He managed to go this long without breaking in front of her, surely he could do this longer. But forever was a concept he did not want to dwell on. Living in the moment was his strong suit, he decided, so he stood up and stamped out the fire beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to clear his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>East Gorteau was both vastly different to NGL and strikingly similar. Of course he read geography books provided by Pouf in his time at the palace, but he had never been in person, and the thought of using this time to explore intrigued him. Like NGL, East Gorteau had vast stretches of forests, undisturbed by large populations of humans. Having travelled across the island to pay a visit to the village of Komugi’s upbringing, he figured he should scout some to see what it had to offer him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike NGL however, there were pockets of villages scattered away from larger towns. So far, the pair had been left undisturbed by other small pockets of populated places. The direction Komugi left was deserted, which eased a gnawing worry he didn’t realize he tucked into the back of his brain. He scratched at his throat, the leftover dryness leading him to seek out more of the human populace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawn by curiosity and hunger, he silently traversed the unknown territory until he reached the edge of a larger town, buildings framed with large stone and paths edged by shops and markets that were bustling in the early morning activities. The lamps lighting up the roads switched off on cue as the day began. He subconsciously filed away the time, keeping track of how much of it he had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of these ordinary humans, he took no interest in. Their daily lives filled with boring, nonsensical tasks gave him a headache. They should at least taste good if they had no other redeeming qualities. In his contemplation, he became increasingly aware of how dry his mouth was. Licking his teeth was unpleasant and sticky. A primal urge to consume the nearest thing overcame him. Before it could devore himself, he rid himself of the tic by digging his nails into his arms. He sank back into the bushes, far out of sight from anyone and far out of his reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His curiosity still wasn’t satiated either, so he lurked the outskirts, circling around the outside of the town. More of the insipid humans went about their morning, oblivious to his presence. He almost debated turning tail and returning back to the small campsite, until a sudden surge of nen rippled out from a nearby field. Driven by pure instinct, he darted towards the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saliva coated the inside the cavern of his maw, an unquenchable thirst driving him closer and closer, like a marionette on strings orchestrated by nature. He rounded a tree to see a man sparing with a training dummy. Aura blasted off of him in sharp punches as he jabbed and sweared at the lifeless straw puppet, seemingly frustrated at some person he saw in the doll. Meruem swallowed, his breath coming out in shaking steamy hitches. He lost himself to the blissful sensation that crawled down his spine. He didn’t bother to wipe the drool that poured from the crevices of his mouth, dripping to the lush grass beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Collapsing on himself, his own claws raked his back and stomach. He hadn’t eaten a human with nen in a long time, it was hard to control himself. Half of him didn’t even want to and was furious with the other half as to why it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding them back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Komugi’s image flashed in his mind. Instinctively, he gripped himself tightly, in an attempt to quell this uncontrollable thirst. Blood flowed to the grass alongside his drool, staining it dark red, coalescing the two into a swirl of madness. His teeth clenched, his whole body tensed, ready to spring into action. He could have him easily, the fool ignorant to the predatory eyes glaring into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of launching himself at the throat that glisteningly offered itself to him in the orange sunlight, he sprung backwards, sprinting in the opposite direction. He couldn’t trust himself if he stayed any longer. Cold wetness ran down his face, he realized as it chilled from the breeze rushing past him. He stopped, and patted his cheek. It was wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but feel like he had lost some part of himself. A deep, personal loss raged through him that he inexplicably hated. His other half screamed at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why why why whywhywhywhy</span>
  </em>
  <span> circled through him, screaming deafeningly, furious with his own actions. He hated that he couldn’t answer that. He hated his own actions as of late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gazing up at the midmorning sun, he hated that she still had more time. He would not break a promise, however, even if his own stubbornness eluded him. How much of himself would he give up just to please her? His tail swished, enraged, knocking down a large tree behind him. Part of him didn’t want to return to her, secretly afraid of what he could do in this unstable state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the now fallen over trunk, and wiped the small trickle of blood that ran down his chin. He swallowed down the remaining blood that filled his mouth, eyes darkening. He was still parched.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big warm shout out and hug to my friend King951 who helped me out a lot during this chapter! Go check her story "Stay" out if you haven't already, it is certainly amazing. It's right here~ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397707/chapters/61589128</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unwanted Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maneuvering around dense brush proved difficult for the blind girl, but sheer willpower deemed it possible. She focused all of her mental strength into carefully placing her feet on to stable ground and using her hands to guide herself along the trees. Without her cane, traversing such heavy undergrowth seemed like an impossible task. She put all her focus into safely walking away, the back of her mind threatening to go into overdrive otherwise. She wouldn't dare let her mind wander until she found a place far away enough and secluded enough to let herself be exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours of cicadas lazily chirping away, the rustling of branches swaying in the breeze and all around her, she came across a clearing. She felt the midmorning sun on her skin, signalling the absence of trees. Feeling along the trunk of the closet tree, she sank down and rested amongst the roots. Absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her dress, she inhaled shakily, not willing herself to completely breakdown. She was fine. She didn’t even know where to begin to process this, even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was having a nightmare, that she did recall. The line between dream and reality was fuzzy though. When had she woken up, and… she swallowed, had Meruem actually…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, remembering the promise she made to herself about trusting him. Even so, she couldn’t quell the seed of doubt germinating inside her. The more questions that she uncovered from her subconscious, the more she realized how much she didn’t know about the king. She had a… vague? Idea of what he looked like, having spent her presumably last moments finally caressing his face and holding his hands. It had been so peaceful back then. She had been okay to drift off into sweet nothingness with him. Now, though, her mind began to stare at what she had thought she had known growing into something more complex and </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much did she know of Meruem-sama anyways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swishing of some bushes to her right caused her to stiffen. “W-Who’s there?” she called out, half a question to whether anyone was there in the first place. After a pause, a voice returned her query with another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is a poor, fragile girl like yourself doing out here in this part of the woods?” The sturdy yet feminine voice sounded surprised, but she sauntered towards her, almost playfully. Komugi tensed under reflex, distrust mounting with suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, scared?” The weight of her footsteps felt off somehow, she noticed as the woman inched closer. Her brain couldn’t quite process it, not able to wrap her head around such light steps from a presence so large. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman stood in front of her, even without sight she could sense the sneering energy, and Komugi instinctively shot her hands around her head protectively, stumbling out “M-Meruem-sama…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a choking noise, and curiously, Komugi raised her head. The woman stumbled back a few feet, nervously checking her surroundings. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she asked “You know the King?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes… she did. Komugi was taken slightly aback by the tone of the person’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. But…” she fumbled with the words in her throat, “why are you frightened?” Swallowing, she almost didn’t want to know the answer, yet some hidden sense declared that she had answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman stared her down for a long time, pondering the value of her life versus entertainment. Although, Komugi looked harmless enough. With a huff, she reached a conclusion. “You don’t know what he’s done, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… he’s done?” She repeated, stunned. What did that mean? Sure, not everyone can be happy in any government ruling style but, this made it seem like he committed atrocities… The woman grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you dont.” She confirmed, scanning the confused expression on the girl’s face. “Figures. Though I won’t ask why not.” When Komugi started again, she held up a hand to signal her to remain silent. Continuing however with her eyes closed, it clicked. She opted to clear her throat instead, which worked. “His and her majesty both were ruthless.” She started, sitting down in front of Komugi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although, His majesty was far more gruesome.” The woman sighed, the sun getting hotter on both of them. The breeze stilled, leaving them no comfort under the rising heat that comes from the day’s peak. She paused, eyeing her suspiciously, and pointed a questioning finger her way. . “He is with you, right? When will he be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will come looking for me at noon.” Komugi stated, swallowing down all cursory thoughts as she mentally begged the woman to continue. She sensed the sun’s scorch, cicadas starting to sing their tunes louder. Judging by her tone, she wouldn’t want to stay much longer. A bead of sweat dripped down her face, hot and almost frenzied. She had to keep calm, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman hummed, and continued. “I’m afraid I’ll have to keep this brief, and you seem like you could use this info.” she nervously yet assuredly spoke, rushed and hasty. Nerves clinging to the edge of her voice. “I saw it, you know.” She let out an empty laugh. “He killed and ate Peggy. My friend. We watched it all happen too, right in front of us.” She practically spat the words out, but Komugi was lost in her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if she was alone again, surrounded by nothing but emptiness. Complete and utter shock woke her up from the ignorance she had enveloped herself in since last night. She didn’t want to face the truth, but now with it being spat at her, she could not ignore it. Even so, an anger boiled up inside her. Meruem-sama wasn’t like that, he couldn’t be like that. Between these two walls that equally threatened to crush her at a moment’s notice, she yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman flinched, clearly taken aback by the sudden outburst. Now that the sun was uncomfortably high in the sky, and the white haired girl refused to listen, she huffed in exasperation. “Well, I tried. I really should take my leave now though.” She stood back up and inquired the girl quizzically, but decided against pushing her further. As she walked the way she came from, she turned around and said,  “I advise you stay away from him if you value your life.” and decided that staying longer would be her demise. She promptly sped away through the bushes before Komugi could even call out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left with just her thoughts again, she had a lot more on her plate now. Her promise to the King strained under hairline fractures of doubt. The pit of despair that rested within her gut sprouted and blossomed as she didn’t know what to believe or accept. The image of a ruthless killer who </span>
  <em>
    <span>ate</span>
  </em>
  <span> his subjects and the secretly sweet Meruem she knew couldn’t be the same person, could it? The threat of all this new information spilled an irritated groan from her. Why couldn’t they just go back to playing gungi, just the two of them secluded from the rest of the world, not having to worry about royal duties or family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even as monstrous and horrendous as the woman’s last comments about Meruem-sama were, Komugi couldn’t shake the words she spoke earlier. Meruem-sama… was married?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another rustle, this time to her left, caused her to stiffen again. She knew these footsteps, albeit these were more hesitant. She immediately called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meruem-sama…” Guilt racked up inside her. How could she face him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no answer but the steady pace of his footsteps approaching her. As he strided closer, a voice colder than usual asked. “Did you meet anyone while I was gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a loaded question, Komugi’s mind raced. Did he know? Without wanting to have him wait too long for an answer, she quickly responded, not giving her brain time to think of the repercussions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Meruem-sama. I was alone this whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He curtly responded, and lurched himself towards her. She gasped at the sudden impact of his solid body against hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She wriggled, eyes popping open in shock, which caused him to hold her even tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mme-Meruemm,” she struggled, “please, let me go.” It was all too much for her to handle. The iron grip he had around her didn’t cease. He buried his head into her neck and she froze, hyperaware of the thrumming of her heartbeat. She felt his chest expand and the hairs on her neck tickle as he breathed in. Moments passed as Komugi held perfectly still, silently praying for this to pass. He inhaled again and asked a question into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d never lie to me, right, Komugi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Never, Meruem-sama.” Ice ran through her veins. It took vast amounts of strength to keep her from quivering too much.  “I am here for you, always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He repeated. They sat there a few agonizing seconds longer before he pulled away, leaving a stunned Komugi left to pick herself up off the forest floor which she had been comfortably sitting on moments before Meruem arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, he turned on his feet, walking away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just who was he really?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the nice comments, they fuel me. &lt;3</p><p>Drop a kudo if you are enjoying the ride so far~ Look forward to more from me soon!</p><p>This is officially my longest ever written fic, and it’s not ending soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>